


The Floor is Lava!

by magelet413



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magelet413/pseuds/magelet413
Summary: Alec comes home to find that Magnus has put a bit of a twist on the "The Floor is Lava" game.





	The Floor is Lava!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> This is based on this prompt: “Imagine your OTP has a child/children. Imagine Person A of your OTP standing on a chair, sofa, or balancing between two separate armrests with their kid(s) in their arms. Person B walks in asking what they’re doing, and both Person A and the kid(s) cry frantically, “the floors are lava!”
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!

“The floors are lava!” A shout shouldn’t startle a Shadowhunter. And yet, when Alec is greeted by his husband and sons with this, he can’t help but jump. 

He closes the front door and takes in the vision in front of him. The living room of the loft has been covered in color changing, glittery goop that is apparently the lava of whatever game Magnus came up with. Magnus has feet and toes of every color of the rainbow and both hands are hot pink up to his elbows. He’s straddling the goo by standing on the arms of the couch and armchair with a very pink and green Max dangling from his arms and Chairman Meow sitting on his shoulder, using Magnus’s head to prop himself up. Rafael is sitting on the couch, giggling, and is trying to convince Chairman Meow to jump into his orange and yellow swirled arms. 

The Chairman is a violent mix of blue and orange and, from his perch, looks equal parts pleased with himself for defeating the goop and done with this entire situation. He hops down onto the couch, steps over, around, and on Rafael, making the boy laugh even harder, and makes his way over to Alec. He meows expectantly before throwing himself at the man, who catches the cat and slings him comfortably over his shoulder, the Chairman’s favorite position besides anywhere on Magnus.

“Really? How did you even come up with this?” Magnus swings Max down to the couch, onto his brother. A loud “Oomph” comes from Max and an “OW!” from Rafael, before they get into a tickle fight, ending with Max kicking Rafael in the face and tumbling back into the goop from the momentum. Rafael rolls on the couch laughing so hard he’s crying and Max is yelling “Help me up! Help me up!” 

Magnus darts over, scoops up his son and flings him into the armchair, where he rolls around having a laughing fit to match his brother’s. His body is entirely yellow, including his clothes, excepting his head, and Alec pulls out his phone to snap some quick pictures of the three to send off to his siblings. 

Magnus collapses on top of Rafael, tickling his sides as he explains, “I walked in and they were playing the floor was lava without any actual lava.” 

Rafael is laughing and crying for Magnus to stop, which he finally does after messing with Rafael’s hair, making him attempt a glare. Magnus gives Alec a sly smirk, “Obviously I had to show them how it's done.” 

Alec rolls his eyes and leaves the room, removing his tie and jacket as he goes. He had a meeting with some visiting high level shadowhunters from the Shanghai Institute and Jace, as Head of the New York Institute, requested not only his presence but also that he looked presentable since the Shanghai Institute is more formal than most others. He smirks back at Magnus as he walks away, catching his husband’s gaze when it shoots up from where it had been trained on his ass. 

He heads back to the living room, after he’s changed into shorts, where Magnus is now tickling Max into submission and jumps to join Rafa on the couch. He puts his fingers to his lips to show Rafa he’s going for stealth and his elder son just rolls his eyes at his father. Alec reaches a hand down into the lava to scoop some up and splatter it on his son’s head, making half of Rafael’s head turn purple, before moving to the edge of the couch. He reaches across the space, puts one leg on the arm of the chair for balance, and nabs Magnus around the waist until the warlock is hanging in midair. Magnus is squirming to try to get away, but Alec holds fast, drops a kiss to his husband’s neck and drops him into the goop. Max and Rafa cheer and Magnus looks up at Alec with a disgruntled glare that’s ruined by the hint of a smile in the twitch of his lips and the fact that he is now covered in swirls of red, blue, and purple. 

Magnus reaches a hand up, silently demanding to be helped up, which Alec obliges before being pulled in himself. Magnus starts tossing goop at Alec, who tackles him. Max and Rafa are cheering for Alec and Magnus respectively as they continue their colorful mess of a fight. Magnus finally pins Alec down with his hands stretched above his head, the colorful goo swirling around the shadowhunter’s head.

“Do you surrender?” Magnus gasps. Alec simply smirks, wraps a leg around his husband’s thigh, flips them over, and captures Magnus’s hands above his head.

“Do you surrender?” Magnus’s smile grows to a smirk.

“If I do, do you have any plans for me?” Magnus asks coyly and Alec can’t help but draw down closer, their lips brushing with his response.

“I can think of a few things,” Alec breathes against Magnus’s mouth before dropping a chaste kiss onto Magnus’s lips that slowly increases in intensity.

“Ew, dad gross,” Rafa’s voice pierces the moment and Max seems to be muttering, “yuck, yuck, yuck,” under his breathe. They laugh against each other’s mouth and press into one more kiss. 

A splat of goo hits their faces, making them jerk apart to turn, in stunned disbelief, towards their sons, who grab more goo from the ground and quickly pelt it at their fathers. 

“Oh, it is on!” Magnus grabs handfuls of the goo and aims with incredible accuracy at Max as Alec aims at Rafa. Their children shriek with laughter, Magnus is grinning from ear to ear, and Alec has never been happier.


End file.
